From the U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,550 a catheter is known that comprises a radially folded tip and a plurality of axially extending optical fibers which are attached to the walls of the catheter. An annular balloon at the tip of the catheter can be inflated to unfold and extend the catheter tip in order to adapt it to the size of a blood vessel to be treated.